Whats Left Of My Heart
by Bellatrix-Tyler
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE SEVENTH BOOK! IT IS YOUR OWN FAULT IF THOUGH READING THIS YOU SPOIL IT FOR YOURSELF. Summery inside. BellatrixVoldemort ish. Includes a Made up Character. I do not own any of the Characters except Agata. Please R&R!
1. The Dark Lord and Agata

This is set during the final battle. Pretty much immediately after the Dark Lord is killed. It's set in a way in which Bellatrix is still alive when the Dark Lord dies. Enjoy:¬) (Warning: Contains fictional childabuse.)

**Summery:**

Bellatrix has been hidding her last resort for a whie now. (Many people who call what she was hidding a 'secret weapon'. ) Including during her time in Azkaban. She hid it from everyone. Apart from the Dark Lord. She proudly showed him it's power and pretenshol after she escaped from her imprisenment. Now it was time for her to show it to the young wizard. The Ledgendary Harry Potter!

**Chapter 1: The Dark Lord and Agata.**

Bellatrix was nearly shot because of her wandering mind. Her Master and the Potter boy starting their duel of death had distracted her eyes. Bellatrix took to the air in a rush as Molly Weasely fired another spell at her. Bellatrix dodged round, away from Molly Weasely and any other eyes. Eyes from either side, be they Death Eater or Hogwart Student/Teacher.

Bellatrix was not a coward, but she was cleaver.

She kept her self hidden high in a corner of the Great Hall in the deepest and darkest shadows to make it seem she was gone. To trick them. Any minute now, she would sweep down and Molly Weasely would be no more. Bellatrix spotted her change.

Then. Suddenly, she heard something. It rang though her head and it wouldn't stop. It was her Master. Her Master was screaming out as he was hit by his own spell. He was dying. Dying right before her very eyes. Bellatrix could not hold back. "MASTER!!!" Bellatrix screamed. She swooped down to his side. "MASTER! Master, My Master…" Her voice getting weaker and weaker though, what she believed people called, tears.

His cat like eyes where fading into white nothingness. His breath was leaving him, his stone cold heart. Stopped.

"**NOO!!**" She screamed at the top of her voice. What was left in her nearly empty ribcage was breaking. What ever it was that was pumping the blood around her body was falling apart. Bellatrix had never felt such pain and suffering in her life. "**No!**" She shouted again. She felt some ones hand try and pull her away from him. She knew who it was. "Get away from me Potter!" She snarled at him and knocked his hands off her. "Bellatrix, he's dead! You've got to except that!" Harry replied trying as hard as he could not to shout. "Shut up Potter! The Dark Lord is never dead! He shall live in me!" Bellatrix paused. A sly smile swiped over her mouth. "I know how he can live on!" Harry froze. Suddenly he was afraid that she wasn't just playing with him.

"Child!" Bellatrix yelled into the shadows. Nervous eyes peered into the Great Hall. The pale green eyes came forward and revealed a young girl. Younger than Harry. She seemed scared and nervous. The girl looked unhealthy and week. She was pale and had a deep scar engraved over her forehead, which skimmed though her eyebrow and just over the top of her left eye. The rest of her was covered in a black Death Eater cloak. Bellatrix ushered the girl over to her. The girl took in a shaky breath and crept forward silently. She gave Harry a terrified glance and he could swear he saw her mouth 'Please help me!'.

"Don't talk to him!" Bellatrix snapped standing up and looking down at the girl. The girl flinched and shielded her face with one arm. The girl stared up at Bellatrix. Bellatrix grabbed the girl by her neck and dragged her up to the dead Dark Lord. Bellatrix threw the girl to the floor next to him. Bellatrix crouched down next to the girl and hissed in her ear. "Agata… Do it!" The girl called Agata sniffed, she was trembling, her eyes starting to fill with tears of fear. "I…" Agata stammered to quiet for Harry to hear. "I… I…" Agata's still quiet voice whispered. Her eyes were starting to spill over with tears.

"I can't!" She shouted tears spewing out of her eyes. Bellatrix hit Agata cross the face. She fell on to the floor crying both in pain and fear. "You little brat!" Bellatrix grabbed Agata's hair and pulled her back up to the dead body. "Do it!" Bellatrix shouted in Agata's ear, bring out her wand and pointing it at Agata. "No! Please!" Agata shrieked in fear. "Please! Don't!" Agata's breath shaky and her body week. "I'll do it! Just please don't torture me any more!" Agata was crying and trembling. "Then do it!" Bellatrix yelled at Agata.

Agata took out a small old wand. It was a deep black and looked poorly made. Agata struggled for breath. Still trying to regain her strength from Bellatrix's blow. Agata took in a deep breath. "Resur…" Agata started but didn't finish. Bellatrix pressed her wand to Agata's neck. "Agata!" She warned. "I'll kill you! You know that, don't you! I'll kill you if you don't do it NOW!" Bellatrix kicked Agata in the ribs. She flinched and started trying to regain her breath.

"Mother…" Agata whispered. Harry froze, his mouth hanging open. "Mother, I…" Agata tried to breath in but she couldn't. She tried a second time and she managed to get some air. "You what, Agata?" Bellatrix snarled jabbing her wand hard against Agata's neck. "I…" Agata trembled and couldn't speak. "Nothing?" Bellatrix said, surprisingly calm. Agata paused for a moment then shook her head. "Then do it!" Bellatrix shouted.

Agata was shivering all over her body and she pointed her wand at the corpse. "Resurrezione!"

**The End... For Now!**

To Be Continued!

Hope you liked! Be sure to R&R.

**Chapter 2: Resurrezione** coming soon!


	2. Reurnize

** **

((Heh heh! Lil detail I forgot last time! ' Every one has been forced out of the Great Hall, for safety reasons. And that's EVERYONE... Apart from Harry, Bellatrix, Agata and Dead Voldemort. Sorry about that little mistake, I promise it WON'T happen again! Thanks! (P.S. There is a spell I made up called Massimo Crusio, It gives you the power to torture a bunch of people at once but only for a VERY short time.)))

_Chapter 2: Resurnize_

Harry wanted to look away as the already rotting corpse of Lord Voldemort opened its mouth and let out a dying screamed as black smoke came pouring out of his mouth. Agata cried out as Bellatrix forced Agata's mouth open. The black smoke started streaming into Agata's open mouth. Agata was screaming and trying to turn away but Bellatrix held firm and Agata continued to absorb the foal smoke. Tears pouring from Agata's eyes. She wants to turn away and run. Harry could tell. But her Mother. Her foal cruel abusive Mother, would not let her.

Harry pulled out his wand. **"Stuplify!"** Harry shouted. Bellatrix fell to the floor. Agata gasped for air as she started slightly swaying. Harry ran to her side.

"Come on! Close you mouth! Quick!" Harry encouraged. The Agata's eyes looked in his direction. Harry stared. One of Agata's eyes had turned red and cat like. The others pale green was starting to be over powered by the red evilness. Bellatrix was back on her feet. "Get away from her!" Bellatrix raised her wand.** "Crusio!"** She bellowed.

Harry cried out and fell onto his side. Shaking and crying in pain. Every bone and cell in his body was a fire. His head felt as though it could collapse on it's self at any moment. The smoke sank into Agata's mouth. Her now red eyes rolled up and they slowly closed as she collapsed on the floor.

"How can you do that!" Harry shouted scrambling back to his feet. "She is your daughter!" Bellatrix turned round and stared at Harry with her dark lidded eyes. "And you don't know her Potter so stay out of this!" She snapped.

"Harry!" Came a yell from behind him. Hermione, Ron, Cho, Luna, Ginney, Neville and Gourge came rushing in. Many of them gapped at the sight of Bellatrix alive and up and a dead looking girl in between her and Harry. "What the bloody hell happened?!" Ron asked. He didn't get his answer as Bellatrix shouted. "Get away from her Potter!" Bellatrix stepped over Agata's body and grabbed Harry's neck before he could stop her. She threw him to the floor inches away from her feet. "Harry!" Cho shouted. Hermione, Ginney, Ron, Cho and Luna drew their wands and rushed toward Bellatrix.

She screamed. Five fiery red blasts came rushing out of Bellatrix's wand and each of them hit the target. All five of them where under the torture curses, but it was only temperamental. It gave Bellatrix the time to pick up Harry by his hair and stab her wand against his neck. "Stay back!" She hissed in a threateningly menacing voice. Bellatrix exchanged despising glares from each of the 6 young wizards and witches as she crept backward toward Agata's body. Then, Bellatrix froze. She couldn't see Neville Longbottom. She threw Harry aside, and turned round a second to late. Neville shouted. The spell had Bellatrix stunned for a moment. She was soon back and she dodged 7 more spells. Harry picked up his wand. **"Stuplify!"** He shouted. It missed Bellatrix by less than a centimetre. Instead it hit and jug of water which spilled over the floor. Gourge and Ginney where working in union with each other and Bellatrix kept her distance from the two of them, hopping to save her own skin.

Bellatrix found herself surrounded. She stopped in the centre of the 7 young wizards and witches. She didn't have much choice. None of the 7 attacked and Bellatrix took this as a chance. She rised her wand at Harry. The 7 of them tensioned but again did not attack. Bellatrix lowered her wand, smiling. "Bravo Harry!" She smirked. "You and your little friends have me!" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was surrendering. She wouldn't. It was so unlike her he nearly dropped his wand in astonishment.

Everyone lowered his or her wands. Bellatrix smiled in the same way she had after killing Sirius. Harry didn't move. He didn't lower his wand. He kept it pointing at her. "Well Harry?" Bellatrix said stretching her arms out to the sides as if putting her self on display. "I killed your Uncle, My cousin… Aren't you ever going to get be getting me back for it? Or do I have to kill you first?" She hissed the last words as she rised her wand. Before anyone stopped her she shouted.

The curse hit Harry on his scar. A rush of pain flew up his spine as his head felt like it was being ripped in two. His whole body was swimming in immense pain as he fell to the floor. Clenching his fists to try to take his mind off the pain, he screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. The curse became stronger and Harry let out a cry as his lungs heaved for air.

He heard Neville shout out a spell that Harry couldn't make out over the buzzing, like electricity in his ear. The pain suddenly stopped and Harry heard a woman cry out. It was not shrill and high, but load, cold and dark. Harry opened his eyes in time to see Bellatrix fall to the floor a few feet from him. Neville looked proud but his eyes glistened with sympathy for Bellatrix as he looked down at her dead forum.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Agata stir. "Agata!" He said, starting to pick himself up. "Someone help her," Harry said collapsing again as his arms gave in with pain. Hermione and Luna helped Agata up to her knees. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked looking over her for and bad injuries. Hermione pulled back the hood of the Death Eater cloak Agata had draped over her. Caramel blonde hair framed her pale, slightly skull-like face. Luna pulled the cloak off. Hermione gave a little gasp of both shock and hate for the one who made Agata this way. Agata was wearing rag-like top and trousers. Both had torn at the sleeves and the edge of the trouser legs. The rags where mostly a dull brown but there where still signs of stained blood over her clothes. And what both Luna and Hermione fear is that it was Agata's own blood on her clothes. The blood was not fresh, any one could see that, but it was thought of it. It had become obvious that Agata was hated by her family, who ever they where. Hated so much, that when she was bleeding she was just left there, on her own, most likely in the dark.

"Harry, look," Hermione said, clearing away some of Agata's hair from around her neck. Another scar. This one not a deep as the one over her forehead but longer. It started at the top of her neck, near the front of it, and skimmed diagonally to the left until it reached the bottom of her neck.

"Another scar," Harry said grimly. He glared over at Bellatrix. "I bet both the scars are her doing!" Harry muttered clenching his fist in anger. Neville's ears picked up Harry's words. "Her doing?!" He said pointing at Bellatrix's dead body. "Why her doing?" He asked. Harry sighed. "Agata," He started, then realising they would not know who she was he added. "That girl," He pointed at Agata, who was kneeling unconscious in the care of Hermione and Luna. "She is Bellatrix's daughter... Slash her slave..." Neville suddenly looked horrified, so did Hermione, Luna and pretty much everyone was at lest shocked. "What have I done!" Neville was panicking. As if on cue, Agata stirred again and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Huh?.." Luna said feeling movement from the girl she was helping kneel. "Oh!" She said, noticing Agata was coming back round. "Harry!" Luna called.

Agata's eye where now fully open. She didn't say any thing just tried to bring her eyes into focus. "What?" She muttered quietly. Trying to remember what had happened. "Agata," Harry said crawling up to her, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok, Agata?" He asked. Agata looked up at him blankly. Harry expected her eyes to be red like he had seen them a little while ago before she had passed out, but they where back to her natural pale green.

"Harry Potter..." Agata whispered, her eyes not moving from his visible, lightning shaped scar. "You tried to trick me, but I already predicted that you would," Suddenly, Agata's voice sounded extremely like Lord Voldemort's. It was only a slight echo of it, but it as still there. "Know I live in this body, And you can not kill me," Agata said, throwing Hermione and Luna aside a bringing out her wand. "If Harry can't then we will!" Ron said stepping forward with his wand rased. Agata looked in his direction, fear filling her eyes and a panicked and scared expression was set on her face. "I don't think you can," Agata said, not changing her expression.

Agata looked around, it was then she noticed, Bellatrix lying dead on the floor. "No!" She shouted. "No, No, No!" Agata panicked throwing herself to the floor next to her Mother. "Bellatrix?" Agata asked gently shaking her. "Bella!" She shouted the panic and fear rising higher and higher in her voice. "No! Bella!" Voldemort's echoing voice started to fade and it was nearly completely Agata's voice. "Mum!" The tears starting to forum at a fast rate in Agata's eyes.

"Mum! Mother, No!" Agata was now violently shaking Bellatrix's dead body, the tears spilling over the rims of her eyes as she shook harder. The tears now trickling down her pale face. "No... Please, No!" Her voice now a light whisper. **"This wasn't meant to happen!!" **Agata shouted nearly as load as she could, Now banging her fist against the hard floor of the Great Hall as her eyes screwed shut, her face facing the floor. **"How could this happen!!" **Agata continued to shout. **"IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!!" **Agata screamed at the top of her voice. "It all my fault..." Her voice now week. She sniffed once. "No... **NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPERN!" **Agata uttered a small whimper from her pale lips. "She was right... She said she would die here and it would all be my fault!" Agata whispered in a soft scared voice. "There is only one way to help her..." Agata picked up her wand. Harry saw what she was going to do. "Agata, No!" He shouted, but it was too late.

"Resurnize!!"

If you like: Say so!

Once I've got a amount of comments I'm happy about Chapter 3 (Madness) shall be up loaded :)

Get commenting!

(Sorry for any bad spelling :D

I'm not very good!)))


	3. Madness

_((Sorry about the spelling mistakes, XD_

_I took them off sites, that might not have been right,_

_Sorry any way._

_Also sorry for the bad grammar, (You'll never guess! I'm typing this out on Word and… I spelt grammar wrong! XD :S XD :S)_

_In the last chapter I think I made a few… Hopefully it won't happen again._

_Thanks for reading! XD Remember! Reviews make me happy and make me write!))_

**Chapter 3: Madness:**

Once again. A horrid scream came from Bellatrix's pale lips, as the same black smoke poured into Agata's mouth.

"No! Not again!" Harry shouted, starting to crawl toward Agata, still not able to stand and walk.

"Harry! Stop!" Hermione shouted. "You can't help her! There's nothing you can do!"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Hermione, then back at Agata.

"It's a Resurrection curse! Only a few people can cast it, but it must be used on a newly dead person or else it won't work… Harry… If that girl, Agata, has used it once already… She won't have any sanity left, every time you use that spell you grow more and more insane, use it twice on someone like Agata… Harry it's dangerous to try and stop her! If you try to stop her she could die!""

Harry looked back at Agata. "But she could die if I don't," he muttered just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

The last of the black smoke poured into Agata's mouth. This time she didn't collapse, instead, she just swayed on her hands and knees, her head bent over.

"Agata?" Harry muttered. Agata lifted her head, she didn't turn to look at him, but just stayed there, as if mesmerized.

The Great Hall grew cold, with an unforgiving air to it, unlike the warmth and happiness it was usually filled with. The room filled with a chilling, whispering breeze, making Harry shiver. The breeze seemed to carry soft words, words that, despite being unable to hear them clearly, seemed to hurt Harry inside. Agata's mouth was hanging open, she seemed to be listening to the whispers and words. Slowly, more and more words in the wind's whisper became clear. "…The boy… Him…Kill… Harry…Must…" Suddenly, Agata spoke, her voice carrying a singsong tone, the innocence ringing in it. "Kill the boy, Kill him, Kill him! Harry Potter must die!"

As the last of the words uttered though Agata's lips she turned round to face Harry. Her left eye was shining a vivid red with a cat-like essence to it and the other such a dark brown that the iris nearly blended with the pupil. Her mouth still hanging wide open and her eyes unblinking, not looking away from Harry she spoke again. "The boy must die tonight," Agata said, out loud in an innocent voice, as if unwillingly saying the words, as she turned her self toward Harry.

She finally blinked, both her eyes going vivid red and cat-like. "Or she will!" The Dark Lord's voice spoke though Agata's lips, with her scared, innocent voice echoing behind his high pitched scraping voice. Again she blinked and the eyes were back to one red and the other dark brown. "Mudbloods, Traitors and Potter alike…" Agata slowly got to her feet. "They all must die!"

Suddenly there was a rush of freezing wind that cut straight though everyone as Agata's eyes shot back to her normal colour of pale green. "No!" She said clutching her head with her hands and franticly pulling at her caramel hair. "I won't do it! I won't kill them! I'm not killing anyone!"

The wind whispered the answer to Agata's refusal. "If they don't die, you will," Voldemort's voice whispered though the wind, it was followed by another.

"Kill them or we kill you!" Bellatrix's voice hissed harshly.

Agata shook her head violently. "No! I won't do it! I won't kill!"

She shook her self from side to side, pulling harder on her hair, some of it coming out in her hands. "I'm not like her! Why can't you see that! I don't kill! I'm not like her!"

Agata shouted to thin air, screwing her eyes shut and shaking her head even more violently. A second rush of air filled the Great Hall, carrying another message. "You are MY daughter! Now do as I say! Kill them!" Bellatrix's voice shouted though the wind, though it still didn't go louder than a normal voice tone, but the anger in her voice was intimidating.

Agata flinched, hesitating for a moment. "You will not live though this night if you don't do what I ask of you," Bellatrix's voice whispered this time, but still carried anger and harshness. "You will not sleep over the screaming of your own voice, now do as I say! Kill them! They have seen and heard too much!" Bellatrix's voice was getting louder (even though that still wasn't very loud) and harsher and more threatening as she went on. "This is your last chance Agata! Kill them now, nice and quickly, or you will die a slow death!"

Bellatrix's echoing voice screamed though the wind. Agata froze, as if not sure what to do. Then she opened her eyes and glared into thin air. "If you kill me how will you survive? 'She's' not here, 'She' will not save either of you, if I die you die!" Agata shouted triumphantly. The chilling air disappeared. Things were silent for a few seconds. Agata stood shaking, still a little scared that they might do as they said. "Very well… But you have not heard the last of this," Voldemort's voice hissed menacingly.

When the last echo of his voice dyed away Agata sighed in relief and collapsed on her knees.

Harry, Neville, Cho, George and Ron where awe struck, Hermione and Luna had just managed to pick themselves up but they didn't need an explanation of what had just happened.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked, walking slowly towards Agata, secretly wishing she wasn't tricking them when she said she didn't want to kill them.

"No… Not… Really," Agata said falling to her hands and knees. She gave out a small choke, slightly struggling for breath. Harry went closer to Agata; she panicked when her came nearer. "I'd… I'd stay back… If I were you,"

Harry froze in mid step, then with drew his foot. It all of a sudden seemed that she might be like Bellatrix after all. She sounded a little threatening. "Bellatrix and Voldemort… Could retake my body and mind… At any moment they wish… And it may just be if you… Come near me," Agata muttered, still just regaining breath.

Harry crouched down a few foot steps in front of Agata.

"Your name is Agata… Am I right?" Harry asked, just to make sure he got it right. Agata nodded solemnly. "Yes… My name is Agata… Lestrange," The pause Agata took was not to regain breath, but just out of sheer want for it not to be true.

"So… It is true, your Bellatrix's daughter?" Harry asked, again, just to check he had understood things.

Agata nodded, obviously feeling she should say no more about her Mother. "My Father is Rodolphus Lestrange," Harry's eyebrows raised, in a little bit of surprise.

"How old are you?" Neville asked quietly from behind Harry.

Agata looked a little confused, as if trying to remember something long since lost. "I, err… I'm…" She stuttered, still unsure. "I think I'm… Umm… 8… Yes… That's it, I'm 8," Agata smiled seeming a little proud with herself.

"You're only 8!" Harry exclaimed. He expected her to be a little younger than he was, but just not that much younger. Knowing this, Harry thought back to how he had seen Bellatrix treat Agata.

"_I can't!" She had shouted tears spewing out of her eyes. Bellatrix had then hit Agata across the face, who had fallen to her side crying in both fear and pain. "You little brat!" Bellatrix had shouted in furry._

Bellatrix had looked at Agata as if she was dirt, and had treated her even worse than that. Harry shook the thoughts out of his head in disgust. Agata was only 8, she shouldn't be treated like that. "Tell me… Did you know… Nymphadora Tonks?! Agata asked, slightly looking a little fearful. Harry looked up at Agata. Nymphadora; she must be Agata's cousin. Did Agata know she was dead?" "Yes… I'm sorry but she's…"

Agata butted in, "Dead, I know…" There was a long pause. "I saw it happen… I… I…" Agata's eyes were shining with fresh tears hanging round the rims of her eyes. "I… My… She…" Agata couldn't speck, not through the tears now trickling down her cheeks. "My… Half sister, she killed Nymphadora!" Harry exclaimed, in an alarming tone.

Agata pulled herself a little closed to Harry. "Yes… And Harry I should warn you…" Harry was listening intently to Agata's every ringing word. "Beware of my half sister… She is not like me… She will kill you!" Agata sounded scared for Harry.

"What is your half sister's name?"

But as soon as Harry spoke, Agata lurched back, and screamed out. "RUN!" She screamed, before being retaken by Bellatrix and Voldemort.

_(Hope you enjoyed! XD_

_Next one coming soon in chapter 4: Hide, Seek and  
Kill_

_Remember! R&R's make me happy!_

_By the way! I made a deal with my English teacher._

_She will now correct my stories if she getts to read them! XD_

_B.T. )_


	4. I'm Sorry!

_Sorry guys!_

_I'm sorry about this, but I havn't updated this in so long that the story line has changed so much that this version doesn't work with the story line any more.  
I'm going to write up the new version and post it up._

_(Not only that but my writing has improved alot, so it will be writen better too.)_

_Sorry about all this._

_I'll see you all another time._

_Take care :)_

_B.T._


End file.
